An exception
by Ianthesmall
Summary: Harry is in his first year and seeing a whole new world compared to what he knows, but not everything is magical for our Boy-Who-Lived and only one man can see that. How can Severus fix the damage done to the child, and why does he even want to? Mentor fic, Adoption fic, mentions of child abuse!
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked around amazed. It was all red and gold and browns, and he didn't think he had ever seen something so old yet so expensive that wasn't Aunt Petunia passing some cheap thing off as that. He looked around and saw five beds, and there were five boys. He had a bed, an actual bedding, pillow covered bed. It was all his, and he had a wardrobe without a broken door and a nightstand that wasn't covered in marker from his cousin. Was this a joke?

He looked around at all his roommates and saw they were all going to a bed he assumed they saw had their trunk and that left Harry with the one by the window. He went to it and saw his trunk was already unpacked, and he worried a little before he found he had everything still and all his… well his cousin's clothes were hanging up. He just hoped the other boys wouldn't notice how threadbare they were.

The others were getting into pajamas, so Harry followed along just trying to figure out how all of this worked. He didn't feel comfortable changing in front of everyone, so he hopped on his bed and closed the curtain around him while he changed. He felt weird about that being it so he peeked out and said goodnight to everyone before closing them up and lying down on the bed, confused of how he was supposed to sleep there. He tried all limbs out on his back, on his stomach, curling up on each side, but there just wasn't the guard of all walls and no space like in his cupboard. It just felt so off.

He waited for an hour or so before everything was quiet except for the light breathes and snores of his roommates. Once he was sure to be alone, he crept out of his bed with his pillow and the blanket at the foot of his bed. He looked around the room before finding a little alcove by his bed next to a window. A nice draft would remind him of his cupboard well enough to make the lack of a fourth wall no problem.

He curled up beside the window, his head on his pillow and the blanket cocooned around him snuggly. He watched the window outside, hoping it would help him to fall asleep, when he saw a white blurry shape flying around outside. He opened the window having an inkling of who it was out there. He heard the hoots of his owl, and then she was there nipping at his hair and hooting happily. Harry wanted to giggle from the nice feelings she brought him, but he instead calmed her down so she wouldn't wake his roommates. The owl calmed, and they both ended up snuggled against the wall watching the dark world outside as they fell asleep.

The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by a hand. He flinched away almost certain he was back on Privet Drive and the wizarding world had all been a dream. He looked up into the face of a shaken Ron Weasley, and Harry felt his embarrassment reach down into his stomach and wrench. Ron looked at him weirdly as he backed away, but the concern eased some of Harry's shame. "Whatcha doin' here Harry?"

Harry stood up, looking around for a moment for Hedwig before seeing the open window and figuring she had left already for an early morning snack. He closed the window, putting off answering for a little while longer. He turned back around with his blanket clasped tightly in his fist. "Um, couldn't sleep, you know?"

Ron's weird look faded into understanding, and he nodded his head in what had to be empathy. "Yeah, I gotcha, mate. I missed my family too, you know."

Harry felt just a tad bad for leading Ron on like he was, because he knew Ron probably did feel that way, but Harry… He couldn't miss what he'd never had, or at least, that was what he had always told himself. "Yeah, well, what time is it? We should be getting ready, right?"

Ron nodded and stepped away, already focusing on something else. "Right, right, we definitely, need breakfast."

Harry nodded as Ron took off on getting ready. He put away his things from sleeping and made his barely mussed bed before finding his own school clothes and heading for the loo to get dressed. He came out a few minutes later fully dressed and ready for whatever this new school would bring him. The other four boys were likewise ready, and they all decided to head down together.

They made it to the Great Hall without being too lost. All five sat together at the end of the table closest to the staff table and started to load their plates. Harry used caution and discretion when deciding what to eat and decided on some dry toast and some milk to drink. He was about to tuck into some food when he felt eyes on him. He looked up to the staff table and saw Professor Snape studying him. He didn't know the best response for this type of attention from a teacher, so he smiled and nodded his head to the man. The man looked taken aback and recoiled slightly, and Harry shrugged it off as it was just the same response he got back in Surrey. He tucked into his food, paying no more mind to the eyes of the teacher.

SNAPE

Severus could not understand why the Potter boy had smiled at him. He had not been in the boy's presence enough to be completely horrible to the boy, but someone had to have told him how evil he was as a teacher. He was vicious with his snipes and scowls causing multiple children to cry in a single class, and this child, a first year, dares to smile and nod at him, like his mother, the boy smiled like his mother.

He kept observing the boy throughout the morning meal. The boy ate like a wounded animal with the appetite of a sickly bird. Severus could admit, if only to himself, how worried that made him as he watched the young boy look longingly at other food but take none. The boy was too small to have eaten so little. He was shorter than the Finnigan boy, and almost the same height as the bushy-haired muggleborn girl. Thin as a rail, but he looked so cheerful, but that could be because he was here.

He would have to watch the boy closely and maybe talk to him, but if he had to do that, he could not be horrible to a boy he had never met. Severus would have to rethink his first lesson with that year. Who else needed a dressing down this year? Not his Slytherins with the reputation he had to uphold. The Gryffindors were his only other choice, and of the lot, it could be the Weasley boy, or possibly another, but honestly it could wait for later.

He rose from his seat and arched a brow when a hand grabbed at his wrist. He turned toward the old man in the eccentric robes and the twinkling eyes. "Headmaster?"

The old wizard smiled, only Severus could read through those smiles to the eyes, those cunning all-knowing eyes that seemed to spark with condescension. He had worked under his second master for over twelve years now, and it had been a fast realization that the old man with the best intentions tended to treat people more like marionettes in his big play with no regard for the lives he ruined with his decisions. "Where are you going, my boy?"  
Severus clenched his hand s in warning when the man did not let go. He lost patience quickly and pulled away from the withered hand. "To prepare, Headmaster?"

The old brow wrinkled as if confused, but Severus knew the old man was faking it. "For what, Severus?"

Severus could not hold back from rolling his eyes at the intrusive old meddler. "Classes, Headmaster. I do have those today."

"Of course, Severus. I do wish you would call me Albus," the Order head said with a frown.

Severus hardly had enough time for this drivel. "I need to go, Headmaster."

Severus swept away from the old wizard before he could say more and distract him from leaving longer. He went down the center aisle past the Potter boy who thought he was getting up after only having eaten a piece of toast. Severus used wandless magic to send some light fruit on the boy's plate and push the boy back into his seat all without any indication in his work toward the boy's health. He felt the green eyes on him as he left, he just could not stop to see what they'd say about his actions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Harry found it easy to fail to mention why he had to eat what was on his plate while he and Ron ran to class. He had seen the food just appear to move onto his plate of its own volition and then a force he could not explain pushed him back down into his seat without a hand on him. He had turned to see Professor Snape stalking the center aisle on his way out of the Great Hall without looking his way, but somehow he could tell it was the Professor. He just knew it.

He ate the food, and then he and Ron ran to find the Transfiguration classroom. That class ended up being pretty brilliant, the teacher was his Head of House, and she seemed really good at teaching if a little strict. He was a little put out to be late to the class and make a bad impression, but he knew he had had to eat the food on his plate.

They were walking down the hall when Harry turned to ask Ron where their next class was after lunch. He hit something solid with an 'oof' before falling on his bum, hard enough to bruise he was sure. He had had worse and there was no reason to cry. He heard laughter and looked up to see he'd ran into a large Slytherin boy he was pretty sure was named Gregory. He blushed as he was getting to his feet. The laughter came from the right once more, and he saw it was Malfoy.

Harry blushed harder at the derision in his voice and looked down. He turned in the direction of Gregory and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that, Gregory. I wasn't looking."

The boy seemed to respond with shock while Malfoy had stopped laughing and was now glaring. The bigger boy just nodded at Harry dazedly. Harry smiled a little more at the acknowledgement before he felt a push to his shoulder. He only stumbled a little this time before he felt Ron grab his arm to steady him as he flinched. "That was a dirty move, Malfoy," Ron shouted.

Harry really wished he wouldn't fight his battles for him. "Why can't you see where you're going, Potter? You have four eyes or is it the lack of brain that has you at a loss or does it make you too stupid to get glasses?"

Harry glared, feeling his cheeks heat up. He couldn't really see out of his glasses, but they were the only ones he had, and it wasn't like it was his choice. "Shut-up, Malfoy," Ron growled, stepping in front of Harry like some older brother.

Harry fought off a blush, feeling like such a baby having his best friend keep sticking up for him. As nice as the gesture was, Harry was eleven, not eight, he was a Gryffindor, he could face Malfoy, but really he didn't want to get in trouble for fighting. He carefully touched Ron's shoulder, still unaccustomed to being allowed to initiate physical contact with anyone, and the boy spun on him quicker than Harry's reflexive flinch appreciated. "What, Harry?"

Harry gestured the other way from the Slytherins. "We should go, Ron. They aren't worth getting in trouble."

The larger boy looked outraged. "They pushed you, Harry, and made fun of you."

Harry sighed aloud. He didn't really mind being pushed around or even taking a few words about himself. He knew what he was and how little of anything that was, and he was used to it, but he could see Ron wasn't and that letting this go would hurt the larger boy's pride, but Harry just didn't pride himself enough for all of that. "It doesn't matter, Ron. Besides, I ran into them, and we could be late to lunch."

The redhead looked confused before seeming to come to a decision. Harry tried not to shake too hard as the boy's arm came to his shoulder, as friendly as it was he was not ready for contact with anyone yet. "Okay, mate, we'll go."

They turned to walk, going around the Slytherin boys, when Harry tripped over the foot Malfoy had stuck out in the last second. Harry tripped and fell hard his whole body unprepared and taking a punishment. His knees and hands scraped the cold stone, and he whimpered as his face smashed the surface. He already felt the thick, acrid blood rolling down his lips.

Snape

Severus was stalking the corridors worried. The Potter boy was late for lunch along with the newest of the Weasley clan, Potter's newest compatriot. He wasn't being pushy, but he knew the boy wasn't well liked by Slytherin house, and it just so happened, un-coincidentally, that the Malfoy scion and the Goyle boy were missing as well.

He stalked toward the path they'd have taken from Minerva's class when he heard a whimper and turned the next corner, finding the Potter boy bleeding on the ground, the Weasley boy with his want out, and his two Slytherins glaring with Malfoy's wand trained on Weasley. He felt his blood pressure rise. "What is going on here?" he hissed.

The two wand wavers jolted, jerking their wands down, while Goyle just stared dumbly. Severus sighed, calling their wands to him for now, before turning to Potter. The poor boy had scraped through his trousers and his hands looked bloody while his nose was pouring blood. The child seemed so unaffected (worryingly so) as he pinched his nose and tilted his head back flawlessly. "Alright, Potter?" he found himself asking.

The boy started to nod but must have realized his folly. "Yes, sir."

Severus rolled his eyes. "That doesn't seem likely, Potter. You're bleeding all over the stone floors."

The boy blushed and looked away. "Sorry, sir. I've had worse though, so I'll be fine. I'll even clean it up. I swear…"

Severus held up a hand to stop the little twit from saying anymore foolish promises. He was too angry to get into everything the boy revealed, but for now he could address the group. "Get together your things, all of you, and follow me."

Severus gathered the Potter boy's things with a spell and reached over to help him to his feet when the child flinched away from him. Snape backed off quickly, holding up his hands. The boy was shaking, but he looked more nervous and embarrassed than scared. Severus took that in, deciding it was a reflex. He's have to dissect this interaction later.

He offered a hand this time and helped the hesitant boy to his feet. He turned to look at the other three with a glare, keeping his reputation with them at least and nodded forward as he walked with Potter. He kept watching as the boy glared at him curiously, He didn't acknowledge the attention, but he didn't ignore it either.

They made it to his office, and he ushered them in, spelling two extra chairs for his Slytherins on the other side of the two he left for the Gryffindors. The three not bleeding sat down, and Severus gave each his harshest glare and watched them all gulp before turning to Potter. " , go through that door there and wait for me on the table."

The boy seemed hesitant, but he followed orders easily going to the other room. Severus turned on the others, striding over to them with a glare. "What happened?"

The Slytherins looked pale and confused when his glare included them. The redhead, who was at that moment red faced, looked like his Gryffindor bravery wanted him to speak up."Harry ran into Goyle and fell, and then Malfoy pushed him and made fun of him and his glasses. Then Harry made us leave, but Malfoy tripped him when we walked by making him hurt."

Severus started thinking of innocent, loving green eyes and blood. His veins felt icy. "Mr. Malfoy, is this true?"

The boy looked offended and then smug. "Of course not," foolish young thing was not Slytherin enough to conceal emotions or lies. "Potter did bump into us, but we never hurt him."

Severus could feel the lie in his bones, but the curious thing was Goyle's face. He seemed guilty, and so seeing this opening, Severus turned on him. "Is that your story as well, Mr. Goyle?"

The boy shook his head. "No, sir. Potter did fall after running into me, and Weasley was telling the truth. Draco was teasing Potter and tripped him."

Severus could feel the shock and pride roll through him together. The boy had stood up for good, but why? He would ask after. He turned his glare on Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, bullying, lying, and hurting another student. I believe three weeks of detention with me and a thousand lines will make a mark on your misbehavior. Mr. Weasley, a detention tonight for pulling your wand on another student served with Mr. Malfoy for the same."

The two looked ready to argue, but Professor Snape held up a hand and gestured to the door. "You two may go."

The boy's grumbled as they both took their wands and left, the Weasley boy seeming undecided about his friend. "Don't worry, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter's wounds will be tended."

The boy nodded confused and followed the blonde Slytherin out. Severus turned again on Goyle. "Mr. Goyle, why did you tell on Mr. Malfoy?"

The boy shrugged, seeming just as unintelligent and slow as ever. "Potter apologized to me and was kind and he tried to leave us alone. Draco is never like that. He even called me Gregory. Potter did. Doesn't mean I like him, but I owed the truth I guess."

Severus nodded and gestured to the door. "You may go, and let me know if Mr. Malfoy gives you trouble, Mr. Goyle."

The boy nodded slowly and left out the door. Severus sighed and rubbed down his face, wondering how long he'd be going over the day's events in his head. He shook away the thoughts and walked to the other door in the room, where he sent Potter. The boy jumped when he entered before looking down guiltily. As much as Severus detested any legilimency without someone's knowledge, he truly wanted to with Harry to see what had happened to him, but the boy made it impossible by always looking down so meekly. He pondered why the child who followed so meekly as he had instructed. "Well, Mr. Potter, why aren't you sitting on the table?"

The boy blushed and hunched up at the shoulders before peering up slowly to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, sir. I was too short to get up, sir."

Severus raised his eyebrows in displacement before measuring the boy to the table. He shook his head at himself seeing the table only reach above the boy's armpits. (Of course, he couldn't reach, he's small and thin.) He tried to twitch a lip up into a smile to ease the boy, but he hardly succeeded to perform the action. He'd have to practice. "Well, that's fine then, Potter. Would you mind if I picked you up?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry didn't think his mouth was open, but it was a close thing as the Professor, who people called menacing and scary, attempted to smile while asking to pick him up. He knew he had to look confused and scared, but he was so unsure what was about to happen. He couldn't understand if this was a trick like at the Dursley's, but he didn't think so when the frowny Professor was trying to smile just for him. He nodded shakily and reached up his hands to the man. The man looked pained and sad before the attempt at a smile was back as the man reached for him.

Harry held back his flinch, but his eyes closed and his body shook as the man reached under his arms and lifted him into the air. He tried not to panic or squirm fearing it would make it worse, but all his worries were for nothing as the man gently set him down on the table. He opened his eyes wide feeling shocked it wasn't a trick. He had trusted the man, and it wasn't a trick. His eyes widened, and he stared at the man in awe. Was this how adults were supposed to be or was Professor Snape just not aware of what a freak he was?

The man picked out a stool from under the table Harry sat as Harry took his hands into each other and rung them nervously. Harry knew from the books he read that the little bottles he took out were potions and from Percy that that was what the Professor taught. But, Percy also said that the Professor fancied the DADA position, which Harry wasn't sure if that was true anymore after seeing how wrong everyone else was about the Professor.

He eyed the bottles warily as the man set them out beside him. They all looked kinda icky and thick, which didn't sound like it'd be good to take. The man's eyes turned on him and seemed to soften slightly looking at him. Harry locked eyes with the man before he felt a pinch behind his eyes. It was in the next second that the Professor snapped out of the stool and sent it careening backwards, causing Harry to flinch violently from letting his guard down.

He uncurled slightly and looked up to see the man's face pinched in anger, resentment, and sadness, but Harry didn't know why he'd look like that, unless it was something Harry did. Was he bad, freakish? He had to know so that he could be… apologize to the man. He looked away and cleared his throat to try and prevent his stuttering. "I'm sorry, sir."

The man's face slackened, clearing of emotion like pond water after a ripple. The man shook his head slowly. "No, Mr… Harry, I'm not aggravated at you. I-I would like to speak to you tonight though after classes."

Harry was shocked at first, a detention. He had a detention on the first day. He felt like a failure. How had he messed up so badly. "I-I'm sorry, sir, really. I-I tried not…"

Harry cut himself off, excuses never worked with adults, not even when he'd done the right thing or even did nothing at all. He was the one in the wrong, and he was not to blabber and keep on about his innocence because no one could believe a lying freak.

"What, Mr. Potter, are you apologizing for?"

Harry perked up, looking at the man. Why was he confused? He had just given him a time for his punishment. He was bad that was all that mattered, even if Harry didn't know why. He was still bad. Now he felt confused too. "Sir, you just gave me detention…"

The man sighed, using slow movements to wipe his face like he was tired. He could be for all Harry couldn't tell since the man always looked the same, except when he tried to smile. "No, Harry. No. I just wanted to speak with you tonight, not a detention as you have done nothing wrong. It's going to be about your home, Harry."

Harry felt his body lock up and his heart stop. What about his home? There was n-nothing wrong. No, he didn't need to talk about it. Especially with the Professor, who was still treating him like he wasn't a freak. If he heard… it would all be over. And if they found out… he just couldn't. "Sir, I-I r-really d-don't n-need t-to…" he cleared his throat to rid himself of his stuttering, "I swear. It's fine."

The man raised an eyebrow looking at him so condescendingly Harry flushed. "That makes me think differently, Harry."

His head was shaking before the man was finished. "No, please, it's nothing."

The man shook his head firmly, leveling him afterward with a stern frown. "Just come back tonight, Harry. We'll only talk."

Harry nodded, thinking that after this he would never be able to eat today, not with how bad his stomach was knotting. "Good, now, drink your potions while I put this Murtlap on your scrapes."

Harry nodded, drinking the potions down, trusting the Professor to take care of his pains. Besides, Ron knew where he was, and he was sure the Professor could have hurt him by now anyway.

The Professor was really gentle while tending to him. Even the school nurse who was so kind to him when he was eight wasn't this gentle with him. Back then he had imagined his mother in her place, giving his boo boos a kiss, making it all better. While the Professor gently dabbed his scrapes but firmly held either his arms or hands to steady him, he imagined he was seeing his dad, and as the man patted him on the thigh, telling him, "You'll be fine now, Harry." All Harry could imagine was his dad saying the same and looking at him so kindly. His eyes filled with tears.

Snape

Severus was unsure as to when, but Harry was crying, and alarmingly, he could not recall if that was the first time the boy had become Harry in his mental narrative. It could have been just now looking at the boy with tears falling that he softened his perception of the child, or maybe when he began calling him Harry to ease the boy's instinctive wariness, but the problem was he was unsure which one was the truth. Copious times Severus has reevaluated and realized that tonight would be a long one if he had to go into his shields to dissect all the happenings of the day.

He heard a slight wisp of a sniffle that drew him back to the child, who cried so contrary to other children. There was no noise, no heavy breathing, just sad tears, and a look of longing in too green eyes. The child became preoccupied once more allowing Severus to take a moment to delve yet again into the boy's mind. He saw what brought this on from past and present, the comparisons of kindness to his parents made Severus wish the child could have known life with James and Lily Potter, if only to know how easily love flowed in that house. He felt his blackened heart tighten for Lily's boy, a lonely boy treated by so many without love. The child seemed so starved for affection, safety, and love from an adult, and Severus was struggling to see how anyone could deny such a thing from the child.

Seeing the boy as he did now, he could no longer see Lily and James Potter, standing in the place of their child, who was quite obviously his own person, but he did see parts of them and himself in the boy. It was a sobering assessment of the boy that allowed him to see for himself how unfairly he had been to the child in the past to expect the boy to be his father or his mother. It was unfair to the boy, and it was unfair to the memory of the friendship he had with Lily. He would be better to the child.

He reached out a slow hand and grabbed the boy's shoulder gently before pulling the child forward. They were inches apart when Severus made his attempt at a smile and looked into those green eyes with sincerity. He was uncertain how to say this, but he would have to tap into his unused emotional maturity. "I wish I could have had a son as sweet, smart, and brave as you, Harry. Your own parents would have been as proud to have seen the boy you are today. I am just sorry that you never got to experience that for yourself."

Severus watched the boy shake as he nodded to Severus, spilling more tears down his cheeks as a smile shown on his reddened face. The boy pulled away from him, showing his reluctance in the way his body angled toward Severus, unconsciously or not, seeking comfort in the man. Too many actions from the boy were alarming and wrong for his age, and even the possibility of another arrogant bully was a better thought for Severus than the alternative of another abused child.

The boy had finished crying and was wiping his eyes with his cloak. Severus tutted and held up his handkerchief, allowing the boy to reach on his own rather than to cause another reflexive flinch from the obviously upset child. He was also not looking forward to the way his blood would boil at the thought of why the boy had to develop that reflex. He watched as the boy wiped his eyes and held the handkerchief with unease. Severus patted the child's foot to calm the unease before it escaped the boy's emotional grasp since they both had classes soon and the boy still had to eat, they had no time to waste on more tears. Their initial meeting was coming to an end soon, meaning he needed to speed along.

He went to his desk, writing in a note to tell the teacher that 'Potter' (he needed to remember to use Potter) had been discussing a detention. He had no need to ruin his reputation with the teachers or the students. He could admit that he would allow it with Harry, but that was it. He turned to see the boy still holding the handkerchief like it would bite him. "Keep the handkerchief, Harry, and you will stop using your clothes to wipe away whatever happens to get on you, do I make myself clear?"

The child nodded before sticking the handkerchief into a robe pocket and looking back to Severus with a smile. How a hanky could please the boy, Severus would never know. He sent an order to the kitchens before moving back to his charge. "Now, Harry, you will sit on that stool and eat the lunch I have ordered you at as slow a pace as necessary before I send you to your next class with a note to pardon your absence. Understand?"

The boy looked ready to argue, a change of pace, but instead of his typical angry glares, Severus sent the boy a muted stern glare that deflated the boy easily. Severus smirked as he went over to the boy and picked him up just to plop him down onto the stool he had been sitting at during their discussion. The lack of flinching and shaking from the boy reassured him they were coming forward in their interactions. He would just have to be patient.

He left the boy on the stool, trusting the calm, quiet boy to sit still in his lab while he called a house elf and had it bring some porridge with fruit and honey for the boy with milk to drink. He was going to have the keep the meals light for the boy since he had barely eaten anything beyond table scraps for most of his life. He returned to the boy just as the food arrived and sat on one of his other stools near the child but far enough away to put him at ease.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as the child ate slowly. He could discern quickly the boy's lack of coordination with the cutlery. He could imagine how they must have made him eat, but thinking on it was only going to make him angrier. He would just have to teach the boy himself. He would bring it to the boy's attention if he was not so sure that the knowledge would make the boy stop eating from embarrassment. He would have to wait for more trust and a better time.

The child finished more than half before putting down the silverware and glancing warrily between the bowl and Severus. Severus only nodded his head to the milk, and like the good child Severus was finding the boy to be, he chugged it down obediently. With his small countenance, Severus would not have suggested that, but the boy needed the calcium. The boy turned to him with a nervous smile on his lips and those skeleton like hands fluttering. "T-thank you, sir. I was pretty hungry, I guess. Um, w-will I need to go clean up that blood before class?"

Severus hid the exasperation he felt from the child as he shook his head. The boy really was too good or possibly trained for his own health. "No, Harry, house elves have already most likely done so. You only need worry about getting to class, understand?"

The boy's brow furrowed before he flushed and stared at him own swinging feet. "Uh, sir, I don't know who I have next."

Severus's brow arched at his confusion. How would the boy not know what class he has next? Did he not receive a schedule? Had Minerva really been that remist in her Head of House duties as to not hand out schedules and maps to her first years? Was she really that inadequate? If so, they would be having a conversation soon, but first, the boy.

"Did you not receive a schedule, Harry?"

Harry

Harry felt his whole body flush. He couldn't tell the man he couldn't see, he'd make fun of him just like Malfoy did. "Uh, Ron has it, sir."

The man's eyebrows rose in belittlement again, and Harry felt his eyes water while his temper rose. He really didn't want the only kind adult he had met here to make fun of him. "Harry, why would Mr. Weasley have your schedule?"

Harry realized there would be no mocking, just condescension. It made his temper flare a bit more. It wasn't a stupid idea to leave the bloody thing with Ron when he couldn't even see what was written on the bloody paper. "I can't see it, sir," he muttered to his feet.

The man tapped his shoulder, and Harry looked up to see confusion pass over the man's face and leave in its place caution. "You can't read, Harry?"

Harry looked at the man in outrage and felt hurt deeper down. "No! I can read! I'm not stupid!" he said as his anger started to fizzle out. "I-I just can't see the words… they… they just look all blurry," he muttered to the man's feet this time.

He received the tap to his hands and realized they were intertwined again. He pushed them away from each other and looked back to the man. His professor nodded and moved slowly to stick his hand out to Harry. Harry appreciated how slow and deliberate the man moved as it kept him from worrying about the need to avoid a hit by flinching. "Hand me your glasses, Harry," the man said to Harry's surprise.

He felt nervous about handing over the only glasses he had ever had. They were his only way to see even a small amount better. Without them he couldn't even walk without bumping into things. "Harry, I only want to fix them where you may see and then this weekend we will go get you new glasses," the man interrupted his train of worry.

Harry's face slackened and his mind scrambled to comprehend what the man just told him. Why would an adult care about him and if he could see? Why would he help him? "I… but, sir… I don't think…"

"No, you don't, Mr. Potter. You don't think I would help you out of the kindness of my heart, and that is where you would be right. Thankfully, I am not a Hufflepuff, I am a Slytherin, and what I am doing is completely for my own self-interest. You see my class is a dangerous one, and I cannot have some arrogant pompous child thinking he can work around in my lab while unable to see and endangering his and everyone else's lives."

Harry shook his head. He really didn't want that to happen, and by the man's tone, that would be the end of their kind relationship. Harry yanked the glasses from his face and nearly threw them at the man. He couldn't dare to think he hurt anyone or make the professor hate him. He didn't believe that was the only reason the man was helping him, but the man had a point.

The man used his wand to cast spells over the glasses and toward Harry's eyes. That one kind of stung due to the light shining in them, but he wasn't one to complain. Finally, the man seemed to be finished and handed Harry back his glasses. He took the meekly and slowly put them onto his face, expecting them to maybe bite or in some way hurt him after having spells he didn't know put on them.

They settled on his face, and he was pleasantly surprised and filled with wonder at the world he could now see. His professor had a large nose was his first thought, but he didn't mind. The man's nose looked good on his sharp featured face. Harry's jaw went slack though when he finally took in the rest of the room. There were things, stirring rods, and they were stirring on their own. There were so many things he didn't know were there before and so many details he could now see, even his own hands seemed foreign to him.

His head felt fuzzy as he took in more details than he knew existed. A giggle built up in his throat, spilling forth when he could see the small smile on Professor Snape's face. "Sir, I can see."

The man nodded slightly. "So you can. I expect a certain level of work ethic and completeness from you now that I am sure you can correctly see what is in front of you, and in my class, I will not allow you any slack. I have not done so with anyone to this day, and I will never do so with you."

Harry sobered and nodded his head avidly. He would be the best wizard to ever potion a potion or was it make or whatever it was he would do it perfectly, just to please his professor. If Percy was right, he would try to be the best at defense too since the Professor was supposed to like it too. That way Professor Snape would still be kind to him.

Harry watched the man walk to the front of the room and write on something. He waited on his stool since he assumed the man would have dismissed him if they were finished talking. He envied the way the man wrote with the quill. He knew he would have trouble with it when he finally had to write with one, but he hoped someone would teach him how before he had to turn in an essay. The professor walked back over to him and handed him a scrap of parchment. Harry's face scrunched in confusion before looking down at the clear words. The ability to see distracted him from actually reading what the note said.

"As you can see," the Professor broke in with a slight smirk, "the note dismisses you from the amount of class you have missed so far. It says that the reason was to discuss a detention, and I would rather you say it was for that reason as well if anyone questions you."

Harry's face fell. It had seemed for a second like his professor was looking out for him and liked him, but really the man didn't think him special at all. He wanted people to think that he didn't like him and that he had been a bad boy already. Well, he'd say that was what happened if that was what the professor wanted, and maybe that would pay the man back from being so kind to him.

The man placed a hand on his shoulder, and even though the movement was just as slow and deliberate as usual, Harry still flinched away. Harry could see out of the corner of his eye that the man's face was filled with confusion and concern, but Harry obviously needed to stop thinking of that as the man caring. He was just being a dumb little kid looking for someone to like him. "Harry, what's wrong?"

He looked down, avoiding eye contact the professor was trying to make. "Nothing, sir."

The man scoffed and grabbed his chin gently, bringing his face upward. He looked stern and concerned, and Harry's face dropped along with the tears from his eyes. Why was he such a baby? It was just one teacher. He could find another. He didn't even need one to be nice and to like him. He had lasted ten years without anyone doing that. He really didn't need anyone. Really.

"Mr. Potter, I think you are bothered by my telling you to lie, and I have never made it a habit of explaining myself to anyone, certainly not to children, but in this case, you will be my exception."

Harry perked up at that. He was the exception for the professor to do something he hated. He was an exception. That meant something. It had to mean something.

Snape


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people who are reading this, I am unsure if you are reading this but listen closely, the person sending offensive things about my being transgender and my transitioning and also on my child abuse, would you like to grow the balls you think you should have had and put down your email you chicken shit motherfucker because believe me, I am not as cowardly as you. Also if you want people to see what a big bad man you are, make an account and post the reviews. I will even leave them up. That is all for that person. For the rest of you, thanks for your reviews and I will work on your requests.

Chapter Four

Having heard the boy's thoughts, Severus felt his heart he knew to be long missing aching in his chest; however, even with these knew feelings, he was glad he had caught that insecurity so soon. Harry being his exception did mean something, but Severus was unable and unmotivated to analyze this new part of his perception. What he could manage was to see that Harry was so pure even with all that he had been through and that was not a small feet. His thoughts on preserving Severus's interests even when he believed him not to 'like' him was very admirable.

The boy was so good, and Slytherin, as loyalty without merit wasn't his way. He was loyal to those who gave him what he wanted or needed. That loyalty was also not as fickle as a Gryffindors. The boy was such a conundrum.

"Harry, the reason I wanted you to give out that excuse was that the reputation I have cultivated at this school does not match were people to know I was being kind to a child who happens to also be a Gryffindor. You see, Harry, I have a reputation as being unkind and also to favor my own house, the Slytherins, who just so happen to have a rivalry with Gryffindor. I would like that image to be the consensus of the rest of the school, although, you and I will know different. Do you follow?"

The boy nodded, seeming to understand, but the problem, Severus believed, was that children had so many questions. "But, why, Sir?"

Severus played ignorant, "Why what, Harry?"

"Why treat me special? Is it because I'm famous here? If so, I think I rather you didn't. And, also why do you want people to think you're mean?"

Severus felt himself do an uncommon display of immaturity as his mental hand face-palmed. The child was intelligent and brave for him to speak that way, and in his own way, he was a cunning boy. He wanted to be treated special by Severus, but he wanted to achieve this by his own merit. He was so pure it physically pained Severus.

"Harry, the reason I treat you differently is you are special, but not because of that scar that most people will see as a reason to fawn over you. I have treated you with care because you are kind, intelligent, brave, and loyal. You are also a lot like someone I knew as a child, someone very special to me, and also like myself in some ways. Why I want my reputation is a matter I do not believe you could understand until you are older, and the matter is quite personal. However, I will tell you I am not proud of my reputation, neither how it makes me act nor why I must. It is my responsibility, so I must continue. Do you believe you can understand that, Harry?"

The child looked thoughtful but nodded all the same, already showing Severus such trust it was confounding. He could not understand how the boy could be so innocent and so kind after the things he had seen. Severus had never been like that, and that was why they were so different and why Harry was so special. "Very well, Harry. I think it time you headed to class. Are you aware where it is?"

The boy shook his head. "No, Sir."

Severus sighed beneath his breath before standing. He did not need the child thinking he was bothersome. "Well, come along then we will go together. Though, for your next class, I believe you should take your schedule back from Mr. Weasley."

The boy nodded as he stood. He looked around with a look of confusion before focusing back on Severus. "Where is my bag, Sir?"Severus snapped his fingers, and the bag came in from his office. The boy looked so impressed and questions were exploding from his mind. Severus decided to answer them before they were spat in quick succession. "Yes, you will learn that, not this year, and I performed wandless and wordless magic. Yes, you will learn that, but not for a long time. Now, may we go?"

The boy still looked flummoxed as he nodded. Severus, seeing his chance to take advantage of being near such an impressionable child, snapped his robes in a flourish as he strode to the door to the lab. The boy followed, and a quick glance showed his awed face and another longer look showed him moving his arms to try for the same effect. He was ineffective, but Severus was having a good internal laugh at his efforts.

They made their way, the boy looking around his jaw never closing completely as he took in the stone walls, the portraits, the moving staircases in wonderment. A warmth Severus usually denied existed burst from his chest at the look on the child's face. Severus would allow the boy to look like a dunderhead for now while he was in his company, but the child could not look so unguarded all the time around those that were against him.

That would be something to teach him. Maybe he could mentor the boy. That would be enough to watch and mold the boy. He could see the boy any day then and protect him from those who would harm him. What was he doing thinking about this? He just met the child. The boy probably barely liked him and probably only when he was kind, not when he would have to teach and discipline him. It could never work, and why was that such a sad thought that he felt a need for a change. No, thoughts for later contemplation after the little blighter was away.

He nodded to himself and stopped abruptly seeing as they had arrived at the Charms classroom. He snapped open the door and watched with satisfaction as Professor Flitwick fell backwards off his shelf of literature. He rolled his eyes internally at the man's antics as he grabbed Harry by the shoulder and falsely forced him through the door. He ignored the boy's flinch as he looked to the small professor. "A straggler for you, Flitwick. It seems Mr. Potter was lost. You will have to excuse the time, I had to discuss time and maps before giving him the time for his detention tonight."

The demur professor frowned at him but nodded. "Very well, Severus. Mr. Potter, please be seated."

Severus felt his mind soften as the boy turned to look back at him and gave a small smile before trotting to a seat by the red-headed boy. Severus glared once around the room before strolling out with his usual theatrics. He hoped tonight would go well or as well as discussing neglect and abuse can; however, he was already preparing to need dreamless sleep tonight.

Harry

Harry couldn't eat. Well, he was sure that he could try to eat, but his stomach was all floaty and sick was building as he thought on why the professor would want to talk about this? He didn't want the man to find out what a freak he was, and he knew he wasn't supposed to talk about what his Uncle and Aunt did to him. It had always been like this. He was to stay quiet and to know he was a freak. Why?

He was startled from his internal thoughts by food floating to his plate. He already knew it was from the professor, and he almost ignored the burning in his ears telling him the man was glaring at him. He couldn't withhold longer and looked at the man in trepidation. The professor gave him a stern look and no words were necessary. Why was that look so effective? Sheesh!

He ate all the food that surprisingly didn't make him sick with just enough time to get up with Ron and make his way toward the dungeon's labs. His palms were sweating, and his hands were fluttering nervously at his sides. Ron gave him looks of concern and patted his shoulder a lot to try and calm him while it mostly just made him jump or jerk away. Finally, they made it to the same office as earlier and knocked twice on the broad door.

The professor opened the door and scowled at them, though he really only looked directly at Ron. The man stepped aside and gestured them into the office, where Malfoy was already waiting in one of the chairs facing the desk. The door slammed shut behind him, and Harry could admit he jumped about two feet off the floor. He wasn't scared, not of the professor. He was kind, and Harry was an exception. He could almost convince himself that was true.

The man walked behind his desk, not sitting but making himself tower over the other two boys. "Today, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, you two will both write essays on why pointing a wand at another is unwise at school when you both are untrained and know hardly any spells, and you will continue on with why it is unwise except in self-defense. You will write three feet, and I will read them over. Do you both understand?"

The blonde and red-head nodded with white faces. "Yes, sir."

"Very well. You may go into the lab to work, but make no mistake, I am watching you. Act up, and the both of you will be in detention with me every Saturday until Christmas."

The two gulped before gathering their things. Ron hesitated, looking to Harry questioningly, but Harry waved him off, allowing the two boys to leave together for the lab. Harry turned his body toward the professor, keeping his eyes drawn downwards. The professor made a tutting sound, causing Harry to catch the man bringing out his wand. Harry's fear and slight curiosity was snuffed out as the man spelled two comfy chairs and a tea service where his visitor chairs had been. Harry smiled slightly at the treatment, knowing it was because he was an exception, special.

"Have a seat, Harry."

Harry nodded, picking the blue chair and leaving the green for the professor. The man poured their tea and handed Harry a saucer and cup. His hands shook so much from nerves that he wasn't sure he should have a cup at all. The man must have noticed because he sent a spell at the cup, and when Harry jumped in surprise, he saw the effect as not a drop spilled. The man's wand was used a few more times on all the doors before he put it away in his sleeve. Harry thought that a mighty odd place for a wand, but he wouldn't say that to the professor.

The man settled into his chair with black tea and a blank face. "Are you ready to begin?"

Harry was shaking as he nodded his head. The man looked concerned but was leaving him alone. "Would it be easier if I asked all the questions?"

Harry nodded again, hovering over his cup, failing to meet the man's eyes. "Would you mind if I recorded this?"

Harry gulped and contemplated it, but there wasn't enough information to make the decision because why would he want anyone else have to ever hear this? "For what reason would you, Professor?"

The man looked at him like he had gone around the bend. "Harry, if the situation is as bad as I fear, then it will be for the authorities. You will not be going back if you are being harmed, Harry. I will not allow it."

That just confused Harry even more. "But, why? Because my scar? Because I'm a-an… exception." Harry ducked his head at this one before continuing. "Why does this matter to you, sir?"

The professor rested a hand on his leg, and Harry peered at him through his fringe. "It is very simple, Mr. Potter. No one deserves to have a childhood without love, shelter, clothes, or food. If anyone else had been through the same treatment, I would endeavor to help them as well. No one deserves to be treated that way, Harry."

It was meant to be kind, but Harry was stupid enough to think he could be special. He did think more of the professor for being so kind to help people, which shouldn't make him feel so disappointed. Harry looked up to see the man still looking at him sincerely and saw something odd in how emotional the man's eyes were. "Sir, the r-reason y-you are so, uhm…"

Harry was saved as the man interrupted him. "Yes, Harry, I understand what you are trying to say. I am only telling you this because I believe it will help you trust me and to feel less alone in your predicament. My parents neglected me. My mother because she was sick and would be hurt at my father's hand more often than not. My father was a drunk, and he would yell and hit us when in a rage and then drink all of our money away. Neither tried to help me nor be there for me, and I went without more often than not. My mother died my second year at Hogwarts, and I was left taking the full force of my father's anger until I graduated. When he would hurt me, it was only smacks and shoves, but it was enough. No one helped me, but I do not want you to deal with the same."

Harry couldn't stand it after hearing all the man had gone through and threw himself at the man to hug him. The man luckily caught him, but Harry didn't care, he just crushed himself against the man to send all the comfort and apologies he could barely say because he was crying for the man. He didn't understand how people could hurt kids, especially ones that were their own kids. At least the Dursley's weren't his parents.

"I am so sorry, Sir."

The man rubbed a hand up and down his back soothingly as he spoke. "Thank you, Harry. I too, am sorry for you, but I still need to hear you say it before I can help you. Now that I have told you what I went through, I hope you can be brave enough to do it as well. Do you think you can do that, Harry?"

Harry pulled away from the man and sat back down all while taking deep breaths to calm down. "I can be brave, Professor."

"Good, now let's begin."

Snape


End file.
